Bleach Games
by demonic girl
Summary: Crossover of hunger games.They had been so focused on the spiritual world, they had forgotten to pay attention in the real world. That is until Inoue finds herself in the middle and Ichigo can only watch from the sidelines.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Hunger Games which is a very good book/book series that everyone should go read btw. I could not put it down.

Prologue

We had all been too occupied to notice what was going on around us in the real world. All our eyes and ears were entirely on souls, spirits, and things of that nature. It wasn't until the murders of our prime minister and emperor flashing on the news everywhere did it hit home, the Karakura town, no Japan was in serious trouble.

I smiled politely at the solider as he passed me. I had no idea what else to do. But as soon as he was behind me I quickly averted my eyes to the ground. I did not really care to smile at anymore soldiers, for their presence was not very welcomed.

I finally reached my goal after a few more blocks and quickly entered the grocery store. I just needed eggs, red bean paste, noodles, and some tea leaves. I should be in and out and safely back in my apartment, all before it gets dark! It wasn't until I came out of my little world of joy did I take notice. This would not be an in and out experience. It didn't even look to be a pleasant experience ahead of me. Hoards of people swarmed the store, people's carts where nearly over flowing with food. I went rigid as I watched a big, burly man knock an elderly woman into a shelf. I hurried to her without a second thought.

"Are you alright?" I asked her gently as I helped her to her feet.

"I must really get moving before all the food is gone." The old lady muttered to me as she was walking away from me, stepping all over my feet in the process. My only response was to blink at her a few times before shaking my head clear. What was all this talk of food being gone? Why was everyone so frantic? What had I missed? I thought I had watched the news this afternoon, maybe it had been a rerun? Or did I just happen to miss something everyone else understood. Had the news anchors been talking in code? Oh my!

"Inoue, what a pleasant surprise!" a very friendly, and very familiar voice called to me.

"Kurosaki-san! I am so pleased to see you!" I smile up to him. Someone who can clear things up for me!

"The pleasure is all mine but, Inoue, you look troubled. Is everything alright?"

I wanted to shout out, why has everyone gone mad? Since when did old ladies become mean? But I didn't want him to think I was the one going mad.

"Well actually, Kurosaki-san, I was just curious as to why the grocery store was so packed this afternoon?" My eyes went to Kurosaki-san's own basket which was also full. Now I was certain they had been speaking code on the news because Kurosaki-san has always been wise!

Isshin remained silent and was instead staring at me. As if he was trying to read me, or maybe my mind? I wasn't too sure but I could feel my cheeks turning red, and only imagine what they must look like. It felt like an eternity before he finally spoke up, "Inoue, if you have no further plans after this, then I must insist you come over for tea so when can talk."

"Ok-ay." I nod my head. I must have missed a lot if we have to sit down and have tea while we discuss.

"Then it is settled. I am all done with my list. Let's grab yours and go, shall w—" Kurosaki-san started but was interrupted by someone knocking him in the back with a shopping cart.

"Ay! Stupid, old man! Why are you stopped?" And even though the voice sounded very angry I couldn't help but smile because I knew that voice very well.

"Ichigo, you baka! You almost made me run over Inoue!" The elder Kurosaki shouted over his shoulder.  
>Kurosaki-kun's face appeared as he tried to look around his father as if to make sure he hadn't been lying, "Inoue, what are you doing here? It's dangerous! Where's Tatsuki at?"<p>

"Don't be so rude Ichigo. Inoue has agreed to come over for tea; she has some questions of her own. "

Ichigo blinked a couple of times before nodding, "Alright, let's get going then, Yuzu is probably getting worried."  
>We quickly grabbed the few items on my list before paying and heading out the door and luckily without much incident.<p>

I was having a hard time concentrating to say the least and probably couldn't count on both hands and feet how many times I've daydreamed of hanging out with Kurosaki-kun at his house but never under such circumstances. The silence in the room made me very aware as both Kurosaki men finished putting away the things. I had offered to help but they both refused.

I watched in silence as Ichigo passed me and ran up the stairs, my eyes following him. Before I could whip my head back around, the elder Kurosaki was sitting in a chair across from me, placing a mug of tea in front of me. I really hope my disappointment of Ichigo not being here wasn't too obvious. I took a big sip of my tea and thanked him.

"Thank you for coming over to discuss this matter. I'm afraid the supermarket isn't the best place to have this conversation...,"Isshin took a deep breath along with a long pause before continuing, "And to answer your earlier question people are scared that there will be a food shortage anytime now since our new "government" is making changes rather quickly. Are you aware that they've divided Japan into sections, the cities no longer having names but numbered off? People are panicked that our freedoms might be taken away."

I slowly nodded. I had heard that they were sectioning off Japan but numbering us off? Would they assign all the people numbers as well? But these things don't really happen anymore? Do they?

"But why would the "government" want to do that? And Kurosaki-san, I don't understand where these people came from! How could anyone not see it coming and stop it? And why isn't anyone helping us!" I could feel my voice get louder and higher as I spoke each word but I couldn't control it. I felt my eyes water a little bit but before I could totally lose it I felt a calming hand on my shoulder. I looked up next to me, even though that wasn't necessary. I knew who the steady hand belong too.

"I told you to wait for me, baka!" Ichigo shot his dad a dirty look.

"Have a seat, son. You haven't missed much," Kurosaki-san gave his son a brief glance before returning his attention to me, "And although I am not an expert in political affairs for I've always been more involved in the soul society's affairs, I do believe this is work from the inside out. Some of the higher up electors have joined with the… I can't find the word, ehh..," Isshin struggled with the right word as he tapped his finger on his chin.

"Rebels?" I offered up weakly.

"That will work. Very well organized rebels to say but the electors have probably misjudged them for I am almost positive they will be in the same boat as the rest of us sooner or later."

"But where did they come from?" Ichigo spoke for the first time.

"It's hard to say. The news is being restricted and a lot is not known about our new leaders. Although it is rumored the rebels are from throughout the continent. France is going through a similar issue as are own. "

"But why hasn't anyone interfered? We won't be the only ones with this fate if they aren't stopped!" Ichigo questioned, taking his hand off my shoulder in the process. I already missed his warmth.

"Maybe they are turning a blind eye or maybe they are working out a plan," Isshin shrugged, "We can only hope they interfere soon."  
>I remained silent as Ichigo and his father continued to discuss our could be fate. It ranged from not many changes to us being wiped out completely, not very promising. What about all the children? Would my powers being any help here? Am I even allowed to use them under this situation? Soul Society is very strict on these things. The last thing we need is a war with them on top of this! I wonder what Soul Society thinks about our situation?<p>

Ichigo's phone disturbed me from my inner turmoil. I did my best not to ease drop but it was hard considering there was no other sound in the room. It sounded like whoever on the phone was really upset, almost yelling. It was a woman. I found myself really wanting to know who it was but thought better of it and mentally scolded me for being so childish.

"Inoue, do you not have your cell? That was Tatsuki. She said she's been trying to call you." Ichigo was down in my face, he must have had to repeat himself to break me away from my thoughts because his brown eyes looked at me worriedly.

"Oh. I must have left it at home. I'm so sorry!" I scratch the back of my head but had to quickly use the hand to cover the yawn I didn't know I had been fighting. I was about to excuse myself when I felt a hollow appear. My eyes went large as I notice Ichigo reach for what I'm guessing was his badge.

"I'll go too!" I shouted loudly on accident.

"No, Inoue. You're tired. You can stay here, sleep in my room. I'll be gone most the night." And with that Ichigo went to the couch and separated his spirit from his body.

"Eek, Kurosaki-kun! I'm fine, promise!" I jumped up from my seat, raising my hand.

"I'll be fine. It's a low level hollow. Inoue, get some rest. And pervert, don't make Inoue feel uncomfortable in any way!" Ichigo scowled at his father before giving me a small smile before running out the door.

A long pregnant silence developed between me and Kurosaki-sun while I was trying to figure a good but reasonable excuse. I could tell him how the little blue men might come by and they would be really upset if I wasn't there. That wasn't too bad of a plan! Yeah! Because whenever I bring them up people stop asking questions. This is kind of odd to me because they are really interesting!

"My idiot son is right, it's already late. I'll take you by your apartment before school tomorrow." Isshin too fought back a yawn.

"B-bb-but the blu-!" I struggled with my rehearsed protest.

"It would be silly to just drive you home and turn around a pick you up again before school. And this way Ichigo won't have my head for letting you leave." He winked at me.

I nearly choked on my tea as his comment. Fighting for air I quickly thanked him for his kindness and excused myself, also known as fleeing, to Ichigo's room.  
>Ichigo's lamp was on next to his bed. And even though Ichigo wasn't in the room per say, it felt like he was. I couldn't help but grin. Then it dawned on me. I didn't have sleeping clothes. I could borrow some of his… and even before I completely finish that thought my face flushed. On second thought my sweats and t-shirt where plenty comfortable. With that decided I climbed into his bed and buried myself in his blankets. I flipped off the lights and as much as I wished to savor the moment, I was out before I could sigh out Kurosaki-kun.<br>-

I was having a very good dream but for some reason now found myself staring at the white ceiling, feeling a little disappointed which quickly disappeared as I stared up at Ichigo's ceiling. And as silly as it's sounded to me because I know I went to sleep in Ichigo's room I was still slightly shocked to wake up there. I didn't really want move from my very comfortable place but I was pretty sure my biological clock was telling me to get up for school.

I quietly made my way down the stairs, not to sure who was up or even exactly what time it was. I paused at the second to last step as I could make out two voices. Ichigo and Isshin.

"It's getting bad out there, dad. Last night on my patrol," Ichigo's voice was quiet for a minute, as if to double check no one was ease dropping before continuing, "I saw a couple soldiers on the outskirts of town. It looked like they were putting a barrier of some sort up. And a couple of teenagers were k-," But Ichigo struggled to get his next words out and I suddenly felt very guilty for ease dropping

"It's alright. I know. I heard through the grapevine what happened. " Kurosaki-san's voice lowered.

What happened? I all but bit my tongue to keep the words from slipping out.

"I think they were trying to escape but the soldiers caught them, opened fire without moments of hesitation on them!" Ichigo answered as if he could read my mind.  
>They shot them. What happens if they weren't even trying to escape? Maybe they wanted to pick flowers, go for a stroll, or go for a mini adventure. Where those simplest of things going to be taken away from us as well? My throat felt like it was closing up and I tuned out the conversation as I started to fade into my own world, my much happier world. It wasn't until I heard my name that I was forced back to reality.<p>

"I think Inoue should stay here for a little bit, at least until things settle down. Or maybe you could convince her to stay with Tatsuki and her family. I would rather not chance her accidently wondering around somewhere and…"

"I agree… but she's going to turn down both. She's not going to want to trouble anyone, even though it's not." I couldn't see Ichigo's scowl, I could hear it.

I tried to figure out how I felt about the whole situation. Although I was alone, my apartment was my home. And everyone else had families they need to watch over; they didn't need me adding to the mix. But would I be more of a burden if they were constantly coming by to check on me which I know they probably will even though I don't really need it. But sometimes I do find myself in awkward positions. And if that happens then I might be more trouble than if I had originally just stayed with my friends. My head felt like it might split open.

"Inoue-kun?" a small voice whispered behind me.

I squeaked and before I could realize it was just little Yuzu I was already sprawled out at the bottom of the steps. I could hear Ichigo and Isshin make their way of, no doubt checking on the racket. Not wanting to appear guilty of anything, I quickly hauled myself up.

"Sorry. Yuzu you startled me. I was just going downstairs when-"

"You decided to ease drop? Don't worry I won't tell!" she smiled at me.

I opened and closed my mouth to her, probably giving off my gaping fish face. I smiled at her, deciding on just thanking her. Before I could form the word Ichigo was at my side asking if I was ok but not really waiting for a response for he took a firm hold on my arm and lead me over to the couch, prompting me to sit down. I obeyed without protest.  
>Much to my surprise Yuzu and Isshin didn't join us or neither did Karin. Instead they all made their way into the kitchen, leaving me and Ichigo alone. And Ichigo had a more than normal unpleasant face.<p>

I swallowed, which I'm pretty sure was extremely loud as I sat on the couch looking up once again at Ichigo. He must have known I was ease dropping and now very upset with me. Great, he's going to think I am so unappreciative.

"Inoue, I think until the situation gets better or we have a better understanding of it, that you stay here or at least Tatsuki's house?." Ichigo shifted his weight; he was clearly not comfortable but was firm enough to make me understand he believed in what he was saying.

"Ok. I'll go whichever place works out better for you!"

Ichigo looked shocked that I had so easily agreed. I was slightly shocked too that it so easily came out of my mouth. I guess I had made up my mind earlier. Besides if I am closer to my friends' maybe I could help out somehow, protect them. And maybe I was a little frightened too by the situation.

Ok. There is the introduction. It's the best I could do with explaining the situation going on without just flat out boringly tell it. I know it might be like that cannot happen but it's my story so it's happening. Anyways I wanted to make a story like the Hunger Games but with the Bleach characters and this is what I got. I didn't want to make it an alternative universe just because I am even worse with those. Okay well let me know how you liked the preview. Thank you

P.S. Inoue is really hard to write. Make her serious because of the situation but also be herself. (Sweat drop) But she is my favorite so yeah she's the main character but you'll probably see some from Ichigo's pov.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Please don't sue.

I woke up disoriented. I glanced to Yuzu's clock which sat next to her bed that I currently was occupying. It read four twenty in the afternoon. After my early morning shift at the bakery, I was exhausted. I hadn't meant to fall asleep. Now I had wasted my whole Sunday!

I rolled out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. Maybe I could help Yuzu with dinner. At first Kurosaki-kun was a little hesitant but with a little coaxing from Yuzu, I was allowed into the kitchen. I haven't been able to make my own special meals for them yet, but I've only been here a week so I still have a chance!

"Hello, Yuzu!"

"Hello, sleeping beauty," Yuzu smiled at me as she laid out a few items out on the counter. I blushed at her comment. I hope she doesn't think of me a sloth!

"Sorry. Would you like any help in the kitchen!"

"Ichi-ni already said he would help today but thank you, Orihime! You just go relax!"

And as if being summoned by the call of his name, Ichigo came strolling into the kitchen, Karin following close behind him. I tried really hard not to stare at him but it was really difficult. He wore a fitted black shirt with blue and while athletic shorts. He's face was flushed and his hair a little messier than normal. I might have subconsciously licked my lips.

"How was soccer?" Yuzu greeted her siblings.

"Ichigo doesn't move like he use too. I think his age is starting to show." Karin's smart reply as she smirked over at Ichigo. I couldn't help but smile at his expression, a mix between shock and anger.

"Aye, don't be a sore loser."

"Whatever." Karin laughed as she started to walk off.

"What are you about to do, Karin?" Yuzu asked her twin.

"There's not much I can do with the new curfew." She replied angrily, walking off completely. An awkward silence remained in the kitchen, none of us knowing what to say.

"Yuzu, I'm going to go wash up and I'll be right back to help you." Ichigo excused himself, the first brave one to speak.

"Ok Ichi-nii!" Yuzu smiled before returning to getting all the ingredients she might need.

I remained in the kitchen, not sure what else to do. Karin was right, although the new curfew time wasn't until eight for kids under eighteen, ten for those over eighteen, it did put a damper on things. I wasn't too sure what would happen if you were caught out past your curfew but I had an idea.

I excused myself from Yuzu and found myself wandering pointlessly around the house. I found myself entering the clinic, realizing I haven't seen much of Kurosaki-san the last few days. Upon entering my first thought was of Sora. I smiled at the thought of him. He always brought a smile to my lips. But my smile faded as quickly as it appeared. The clinic seemed abnormally full.

"Aye, Inoue is everything alright?" Isshin questioned me from his place next to a patient's bed. The patient looked as if he might have been jumped; black eye, gashed nose, and his arm seem to be in a sling.

"Yes. Sorry, Kurosaki-san. I didn't realize you'd be so busy in here. Can I help with anything?" I took a step closer, trying to get a better look at the patient.

"You're such a sweet girl, my idiot son…" And then his voice started mumbling so fast I couldn't decipher a word of it. I think even the patient was a little disturbed by his ramblings.

"Aye, so you always handle such a big work load? Wow, Kurosaki-san!" I managed to squeeze in while he took a breath.

"Not usually, dear, the main hospitals are full of soldiers. I think the people feel more comfortable here." He smiled at me.

"Oh." Was my lame reply. As much as I tried to block out the horrible things happening around us, they keep on popping up in my face. That's probably what I deserve. You can't just pretend things aren't happening.

"Sorry, Inoue, could you get that for me?" Isshin motioned towards the door, the small bell going off to alert that someone just entered.

"Yes sir." I saluted before heading over to the door.

I was glad to be helpful but I found myself stalling as I headed towards the door, in the doorway stood two soldiers. One stood with the gun in his hand, as if prepared to be suddenly ambushed by a bunch of injured people. The other one held his hand tightly, clutching to it his chest.

"Welcome to Kurosaki-clinic, how may I help you?" I did my best to keep my voice from shaking. I did my best to stand tall and give them my biggest smile.

"Yes, I cut my hand." He held out to me. I slowly peered at it. It was a slice at best. Yes it was bleeding but hardly an emergency. He had probably cut himself while beating one of the very people in this clinic right now. I wrinkled my nose but knew better than to refuse them. And as I lead them to a chair to sit down in, I couldn't help but scold myself for thinking such thoughts.

"Well get you all patched up." I smiled at him. I shouldn't think every soldier was bad. Just because a few took advantage of their job doesn't mean they all do. This man could be a very nice man. Often war is not good versus evil but just two different views, although slaughtering humans is immoral.

I quickly grabbed a few things to clean and wrap up his hand. It was simple enough, anything else I would have grabbed Kurosaki-san. I grabbed his hand and he gave no resistance. The whole time I was working on his hand I could feel his gaze on my face. I tried my best not to pay any attention but he wasn't exactly sly about it. I quickly finished.

"There you are sir, good to go." I released his hand and started to step away but I was moving too slow and was unprepared for his good hand to shoot out and grab my chin.

"You have a very pretty face." His breath hit my face as he moved my head to the right and then to the left as if inspecting my face, double checking that it was indeed pretty.

"Th-thank you." It sounded like a plea. And as I scanned the room, searching for someone to help me, I realized most of the people were staring at us but no one made a move to help me. I guess I couldn't blame them.

"Your lips are so soft." He ran a finger across my lips slowly, fingers across my cheek before tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear. I nodded my head, thinking about pulling away but trying to think of the possible consequences.

"Thank you, sir. I should get to the next pati-," I started but he wasn't having it as he placed a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"The voice is a little high pitched." He winked at me.

I was at a complete loss for words after that. That was not a compliment. The best I could do was glare at him, but my glares had never been fierce. He removed his finger and nodded his head, approving of my silence. I quickly stood up and he stood up with me, placing his good hand on my shoulder. I tried to keep the disgust off my face. And in a blink of an eye, I knew the disgust had been replaced by horror as he forcefully returned me to sitting down, using a large amount of pain to my shoulder by doing so. His hands rested on my face, keeping it still as he lowered his head to mine; his lips to mine. I felt ashamed and helpless. I closed my eyes. Maybe this is just a bad dream.

"Did she get you all fixed up?" Isshin's voice was practically in my ear. I felt myself take a breath and only released it once I felt the pressure of his hands gone from my face. I slowly opened my eyes due to the soldier's longtime silence.

"Yes, she did. She did an excellent job." He smiled over at me as if he had not been totally inappropriate seconds ago. I gave a weak smile. And by some miracle, a way only Isshin could have managed, he wedged himself between me and the soldier while they exchange friendly chit chat.

I used this time to glance again around the room. The patients had resumed to whatever they had been doing before. It was then I noticed Ichigo's spirit pressure. It felt odd, not anyway I had felt it before or at least not that I could place.

I tiptoed my way out of the room and was surprised to see Ichigo standing in the hallway right outside the clinic. I could tell his was beyond mad with in a second. He was probably mad at me for being so weak and causing such an uncomfortable and maybe dangerous atmosphere.

"You alright, Inoue?" Ichigo's voice came out a whisper and was strangely calm.

I nodded my head.

"I felt your spirit pressure was off and came to check on you and…"He bowed his head.

So he had seen. I couldn't help and wonder how much. Hopefully he didn't think too badly of me.

"I'm sorry. I should have been there sooner! My idiot old man made me leave the room. He said I would make things worse," Ichigo all but whispered the last part.

I felt like my heart would break. He had nothing to be sorry for.

"No, I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun. I should have had my guard up better. I am truly sorry for causing that!" I tried to catch his eyes so he could see how sincere I was trying to be but he was still starring at the floor. And then he did the last thing I would have thought. He laughed. And I'm pretty sure it was a real laugh.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Don't ever change Inoue." He smiled a rare smile at me. I was a little puzzled by this but agreed to it none the less.

"Let's go help Yuzu in the kitchen." He motioned me back to the main part of the house.

That sounded like a wonderful idea.

"We interrupt your program for this emergency broadcast. We will be randomly picking two schools from each section to have one girl and one boy come to the main base and get a better idea of how things are ran," The news lady paused, giving off a smirk that could almost pass as devilish.

I gulped and looked around the room, all the Kurosaki's eyes were glued to the screen so I did the same.

"Starting with section one…"She began but paused as she gracefully dipped her hand in the fishbowl,

"What section are we?" Yuzu bit her bottom lip, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Eight…I think." Karin mumbled.

"I thought we were eleven." Isshin scratched his chin.

"Idiot, were seven." Ichigo mumbled.

"Oh, really. Hmm that's odd. I thought we were three. I remember seeing a three!" I explain to them but they all just gave me a glance before continuing amongst themselves in a heated debate.

I didn't care what section we were in as long as we don't hear Karakura High.

"And section thirteen….Yoko High for the boys…..and for the girl's Karakura High. That concludes this broadcast. The picking of the lucky boys and girls will be tomorrow. Anyone not present is subject to punishment. Everyone have a lovely night."

The room remained silent.

"Let's run. We can go to Soul Soci-"

"Ichigo," Ishhin cut off Ichigo, "Don't scare your sisters. There are a lot of girls in that school. The odds of getting picked are slim. Karin, Yuzu, go get ready for bed."

Eerie silence filled the room and I suddenly found myself wishing I had been excused with the two younger girls.

"Why the hell can't we go to Soul Society? Why risk it!" Ichigo all but yelled once the two girls were out of ear shot.

"It's not that simple son. Karin and Yuzu wouldn't even know what to think and that's to say Soul Society is even welcoming. Not all of us have spirit bodies. It would take time to prepare that."

"We have all night." Ichigo protested.

"No." Isshin repeated.

"Inoue?" Ichigo looked at me for help.

"I can't leave Tatsuki…"I mumble.

"And the chances of getting picked are slim to none, son. Relax. Get some sleep."

Without another word, Ichigo marched up the stairs, clearly unhappy. I followed close behind.

We all went to our rooms but I doubt any of us would be getting any sleep.

Well there's the second chapter. Sorry took forever. It's been done, just haven't upload. Please let me know what you think After this chapter things should pick up! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Hunger Games (which are both great) so please don't sue. I am already in debt. x_x

-000-

I took my seat in-between Tatsuki and Kurosaki-kun. All the students from eight through twelfth grades had been squeezed into the gym. The younger classmates on the top level while the older kids on the lower. A small stage was setup where I could spot our principal, vice principal, and an unfamiliar lady.

"This is ridiculous. These people can't come in here and snatch children up from their homes." Tatsuki complained.

I nodded but I couldn't help but glance over at Ichigo. He had been strangely quiet today. I bit my lip as I studied his hard features. I really wanted to reach out and try to soften them with my hands but I knew better. Instead I clasped my hands tightly in my lap, returning my attention to Tatsuki.

"What do they even hope to prove by doing this? They can prey on defenseless kids." Tatsuki continued with her rant.

I completely agreed with her but what was there to be done? We, as a city, where not prepared to defend ourselves. And I am pretty sure we are not allowed to use our powers on humans.

"They are going to make examples of us." Ishida's voice whispered from behind us.

When did he get there?

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki questioned.

We both turned around in are seats waiting to hear his answer. He looked to be struggling to find the correct words.

"Attention, students, attention." The principal, Mr. Kooza, voice boomed through the gym. The gym became an eerie quiet. Ishida's explanation would have to wait.

"Ms. Marley is here today from the Capitol. She will be taking one young lady to go there with her. So students when the name is announced, please no comments or protest. Please, please remain in your seats." Mr. Kooza stressed the importance of this.

Although we were seated in the back, I could see the perspiration form on our principal. He was clearly uncomfortable by this. It was then I noticed the guards and they're heavy armory.

"Thank you Mr. Kooza. Now as you see here, I have all your names in this jar; that is the girls of course. Once I draw the name will the young lady please come to the stage."

Silence remained as Mr. Marley let out a smile. Her platinum hair, which stopped just past her shoulders, demanded almost as much attention as her outfit; a fitted, over the shoulder sequin ivory dress that stopped just below her knees. A huge ruby necklace resting on her breast sparkled just as much as her dramatic make up. In any other situation I might have found her beautiful.

"Now let's see." She grinned as she fished around in the glass jar before pulling out a small piece of paper.

"Ito Ami." Her sparkling red lips read the name with such softness. As if trying to cover up what this really is. Although what it really is I am not too sure.

I felt Ichigo release a breath he had been holding and his whole form seemed to relax a little bit. Tatsuki seemed to be at piece too. I on the other hand was trying to spot the "winner". I didn't recognize her name.

"Don't be shy. Come on down." Marley's sweet voice echoed over the microphone.

It was then I spotted little Ami. Her school uniform swallowed her little figure whole and she nearly tripped over an untied shoelace as she descended the stairs. She looked as if she might faint as she continued her way down. I couldn't bring myself to look away even though I knew it would be the best thing for me. And to prove me right, upon finally finishing the stairs, the little pig tailed girl let out a wretched tremble.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It wasn't fair. Of all the girls in the school, why did it have to be this little one? She probably had parents and siblings that watched over her, helped her. She probably never spent a day alone. She probably had no idea how to even do that. And her family would weep for her, losing their baby girl. I…I have no family. I know how to live on my own. And suddenly the situation didn't seem so dreary to me.

"I volunteer. I want to go!" I shouted as I stood to me feet. I felt Tatsuki try to pull at my wrist to sit me down but I shrugged it off. I would have to apologize later to her. "I volunteer." I repeated as I made my way to the cleared out walkway. Little Ami was just a few steps behind me.

"Inoue…" Her tiny voice cracked while she looked at me with her big eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Everything's alright. Go sit down little Ito." I smile at her. My voice was surprisingly steady. Maybe I could really do this.

Ami bowed at me before beginning to make her way back to her seat.

"Wait a minute, dears." Ms. Marley's voice halted us both in our movement. A few seconds of silence ticked away and as she remained silent I began to fear for both of us. What if I had made a mistake? What if this wasn't allowed?

"Very well, come, come." She waved me forward, as if we were about to go on some fun adventure, which I highly doubt was the case.

But none the less, I did what I was told.

"And your name is?" Her pleasant voice almost made me wince.

"Inoue Orihime." My own voice sounded foreign to me as it echoed through the gym.

"What a pretty name, for such a pretty girl." She patted me on the head lightly.

While Ms. Marley spoke a few closing words, I dared to stare a glance at my friends. I had no idea what emotions I would find on display for me. Tatsuki was staring at me with such a hurt expression, her dark eyes wide in confusion, no doubt the reasoning behind my actions. Whether or not she saw it, I lipped sorry before looking at Ishida and Chad who were sitting right behind her. I couldn't read Chad's face, mainly because his eyes wore hidden. Ishida was looking at the ground, probably trying to find the logic in my actions. I looked at Ichigo. His eyes were narrowed at me, he looked pissed at me. I can honestly say I have never seen Ichigo pissed at me. I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears but quickly shook my head. This was not the time. My friends know me, and eventually they will understand. They know how my heart works. And that gave me comfort.

I was ushered off the stage and into the principal's office.

"Inoue that was a very brave and nice thing you did. I wouldn't expect any less from you." Mr. Kooza smiled to me as he offered his chair to me.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled as I sat behind his big desk. It felt weird looking over to him on the other side.

"But Inoue, maybe you were not meant to go. Maybe you should have let fate be well fate?" He spoke slowly. If it weren't for the softness in his eyes I would have thought him to be angry with me.

"Yes sir, but maybe it was fate that I volunteer?" I smile up at him.

He lets out a chuckle.

"Besides maybe they just need servants. Maybe they will let me be a cook! And it's not like this can last forever, eventually someone or something has to step in and set us free. So all I really need to do is manage until that time!" I smile at him, although I doubt it's one of my best.

He smiled back. But his eyes. He knew something that he wasn't telling.

"And if it's death, it will be over quick." I mumbled suddenly feeling disheartened by his eyes.

He remained quiet.

I had nothing else to say so I shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"They will be here shortly to take you," he paused as he reached for the door, "Inoue I wish you well. You can clearly make your own fate, so do it." And he walked out.

0000—000

I had been sitting silently in the principal's office for over an hour. Since Mr. Kooza's departure no one has come to see me. I had thoughts between what it would be like to cooking in a giant kitchen to how I might feel as the guillotine made its way towards my neck. Although guillotines are a little out of date, it did little to not have that thought frighten me.

"Orihimie, you have a visitor." Ms. Marley opened the door with her usual smile plastered on her pretty face.

I stood up to greet my visitor. No doubt Tatsuki about to give me an ear full on my craziness.

"You've got two minutes." Ms. Marley told my visitor.

To my surprise, Ichigo stepped in. I am pretty sure my mouth flew open as I watched him slam the door behind him. He glared at me for a good twenty seconds. And I felt myself fidget.

"I'm really sorry, Kurosaki-kun. And I am really grateful to you and your family for taking me in and looking out for me. I meant no disrespect." I spit out quickly, bowing my head in the process.

"Inoue, I know why you did it."

I couldn't help but snap my head up to look at him.

"It's you. And with your heart I wouldn't expect anything else."

I smiled at him. It reminds me of why I fell in love with him in the first place.

"But…I am going to find a way to get to you and do whatever it is I have to do, save, protect, or help. Whatever it is, I am going to do it."

I nodded in understanding.

"I just need you to make me one promise."

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun!"

"You have to survive until I get to you. Promise me!"

"I promise."

"I don't only mean your body Inoue, I mean you as a person as well."

I nod.

"Don't let them change you cause then they win."

I feel myself tearing up and for the first time I begin to doubt my decision. I suddenly found myself wishing nothing more than being able to return to the Kurosaki house. And then I flinched at my own selfishness.

"Inoue, you understand?" Kurosaki had walked around the desk and placed a hand on each of my shoulders. His head lean down some as he stared me down. If I had been a braver person I would have kissed him.

"I do and I promise."

He smiles at me, "Good, I know you'll keep your promise."

His smile breaks my heart. And without thought behind it, I instinctively pull Ichigo in for a hug. Burying my head is his chest; I do the best I can without shedding tears. His strong arms wrap around me and give me a tight squeeze.

"Time to go, Orihime." Ms. Marley opens the door.

Ichigo and I jump apart abruptly. I am pretty sure there is a faint blush on my cheeks. I make my way to the office door only stopping to tell Ichigo goodbye.

"Later Inoue." I hear him say as I am pulled out of the office, down the hallway and into a very fancy car.

000-00

After riding in the fancy car, I now find myself on an equally as nice train. I am once again alone in a small bedroom that is eloquently decorated in shades of purples and tans. I sit on one of the two twin beds in the room slowly looking around. I am in mix of emotions. I want the train to hurry and take off and take me to my destination so I can know what awaits me. On the other hand I want this moment to stay frozen incase my fate is not so pleasant.

The room door slides open and incomes a boy. I can tell he is just as lost as me. The look is evident in his green eyes.

"Hello." I smile at him.

He shoots me a strange glance before making his way to the opposite bed. He plops on it and buries his head in the pillow.

I bit my lip as I examine him. His school uniform was similar to ours. That's right he was from Yoko High. That high school wasn't very far from ours and we had often played against them in softball. I wondered if he played softball. He had dark hair which wasn't unusual but it was somewhat a curled mess. I would most definitely remember it if I had seen it before. Well unless he wore a hat.

"Are you alright?" I try again. I was one never to be easily deflated.

"Yeah." He grumbled into his pillow.

"I'm Inoue Orihime by the way."

"I know who you are. Everyone does Inoue Orihime aka major hottie." He raises his head and smirks at me.

I was caught off by his comment and found myself blushing.

"Uh—"

"And obviously a major ditz." He laughed as he sat up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name?" I narrowed my eyes at him, deciding its best to ignore his comment.

"Kuroki Yuri. You can call me Yuri, given the informal circumstances."

I nodded.

"Well I am going to take a nap. Feel free to join me." He patted the bed next to him.

"I-I'm ok here." I stuttered as I turned away from him.

"Suit yourself Orihime."

I lay in my own bed staring at the wall. Maybe if I pinch myself I'll wake up from this bizarre dream.

0000-000

I wasn't sure how long the train ride was for somewhere along the way I had dozed off. Ms. Marley shaking me had been my alarm.

"We are here." She smiled at me.

I looked over at Yuri who was now standing by the door. I hadn't realized before but he was a pretty tall guy, probably around six feet. Give or give. He spared me no smirk as he went into the hallway. That guy was so…unusual. I can't make heads or tails of what kind of person he is.

"Inoue, did you hear me? "

"Yes." I lied as I scrambled out of bed and silently followed her.

The ride to the hotel where we were staying was short and made in complete silence by myself and Yuri. Ms. Marley would make a few comments on the city and how wonderful it was. Although she did admit they did not create it but take it from the people and only enhanced it somewhat.

Upon arriving at the hotel, Yuri and I were ushered to our hotel suite. We had the whole thirteenth floor to ourselves.

"Freshen up and be ready for dinner at seven. We have some very important things to discuss."

We both nodded and make our way down the hallway.

"Which room do you want, princess?" Yuri stops to look at me.

"It doesn't matter." I shrug.

He eyed me over once before heading into the first door. He was such an odd boy. I took the second room. It was a calming white room with light blue accents. I walked over to the window and gazed at the city. It looked like Kyoto but I could be wrong.

I couldn't help but wonder where Ichigo is. If he was near or still in Karakura. I didn't feel his spirit pressure so I was guessing he wasn't near. I was only a little disheartened but I knew better. I trust Ichigo. I glanced at the clock and was surprised it said six forty. I still had time to take a shower.

I showered with haste and felt slightly better when done. Walking out into the bedroom I wasn't sure if I should put my school uniform back on or not. I searched the draws and found a fresh pair of clothes, jeans and fitted gray shirt. I quickly braided my hair and made my way to the dining room.

Yuri and Ms. Marley were already waiting for me and apparently Yuri had had the same idea as me as he still looked damp from his shower. I took the seat next to Yuri and across from Marley.

"Well how does the food look?" Ms. Marley asked as she picked up her fork.

It actually looked really delicious. Pieces of chicken with rice and a colorful mix of vegetables filled the plate. I couldn't help but eye it suspiciously though. This is not something you give to your servants. This is more like someone's last meal. I gulped and suddenly wasn't very hungry. Yuri seemed to have the same idea.

"I know." Yuri spoke quietly.

"Hmm?" Ms. Marley halted her fork midway to her mouth.

Yuri sent me an odd look. Almost as if he were apologize for what he was about to say or do next.

"I know what you're planning on doing with us. You did it with France too."

"So?" Ms. Marley finished her bite.

"You need to tell her or I will."

"Well young man, if you had some patience I was just getting to that."

I looked between the two people in confusion. I was definitely missing something.

"Orihime, the reason we have selected twenty-six kids from different sections it to have them compete in a life or death battlefield against each other and nature. So to speak." Ms. Marley sat down her fork as she informed me.

"What?" Was all I could sputter out.

"Like a modern day version of gladiator games. It's even live on camera for all the people's entertainment in Japan while also allowing us to display our power over the sections. Who's to say we just won't line up and kill whole school, cities, etc.? We could but we are not. We are being as far as possible without being weak."

I think I forgot how to breathe. I looked over at Yuri whose head was down.

"Only one kid survives." Yuri spoke slowly.

A game between kids, a survival of the fittest to say, a game of kill or be killed.

I was most definitely not prepared to kill.

000—000

So I had writers block and that is what presented itself? Good, bad, or awful? Let me know. And please forgive me because I am trying to work out all the kinks. It's a little difficult making Bleach into Hunger Game style but I am doing my best and if you have any questions let me know and I will do my best to answer if I know the answers myself.


End file.
